Elysium
by ShimmeringDaisyFace
Summary: They are dead. Everyone but Percy and Annabeth. All of their deaths were tragic, but heroic. This is what happens after death. Featuring old friends, reunions, and good guys who are also traitors. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New Story! Enjoy ;)**

Elysium: Part One

Jason died of a lightning strike gone wrong.

Piper died of a spear to the stomach.

Leo died of suffocation.

Frank died from a 500 foot fall from the sky.

Hazel died of a club to the head.

Nico died of a... well, he didn't actually know.

Percy and Annabeth were the only ones still alive; and fighting like heck in their friends' memory.

Judgement was simple. They helped in the battle to save Olympus. Elysium for all.

The six who perished walked together to Elysium and at this point Leo, Frank, and Nico went their separate ways.

FEELING ALIVE LINE BREAKER

Leo walked into a building that looked somewhat like the old warehouse that his mother worked in. Why, you ask, did Leo walk into a random building? Leo had a feeling in his stomach. That was enough for him.

As Leo opened the metal door, the smell of smoke made him cough. He walked in and there was a petite frame bending over the fire.

"Oh, gods. I messed up on this one." Esperanza Valdez mumbled to herself.

Leo already had tears fogging up his eyes, and not from the smoke.

"_Mom."_ His voice cracked.

Esperanza jumped, turned around and ran over to her son. She wrapped him in a hug, and tried not to cry. "My _mijo._ My baby."

Leo was already sobbing. He didn't care. He missed his mother more than anything he had ever known, and he had her back.

Esperanza steps back for a moment, and almost starts crying again.

"Oh my gods, look how you've grown. You've gotten so handsome." She whispers.

"I missed you so much, Mom." Leo said in reply.

Esperanza pulls up a chair.

"Now you need to tell me _everything_."

WHITE SHADOWS LINE BREAKER

Frank walked into a house that looked suspiciously like the Zhang family mansion. Frank stepped right into the manor because a. there is no possiblity that a bunch of crazies live in this house because this is Elysium. There are no crazies. And b. who else would live in a house that looked exactly the like the Zhang family mansion?

The moment Frank set foot in the house, he knew he was right. The glass dolls that he hated were right where he last saw them. The pitcher with Chinese proverbs was right on the counter, where Grandmother insisted it stayed.

"MOM? GRANDMOTHER?" he shouted at the silent manor.

There was a thump, a gasp, a door slam, and then he saw his mother. Her hair was sticking out in an odd direction and she was wearing a tee shirt and shorts like she'd been sleeping, but Frank never thought she'd looked more beautiful.

Frank had never smiled larger than this since she died.

Emily Zhang sprinted down the stairs, shouted for Grandmother to come downstairs, and gave Frank a body-crushing hug. He was about to start crying, but she was already sobbing, "Frank, its not like I don't want you to be here, but if you're here you died. Frank, baby. You were supposed to live to an old age, and have children. You were supposed to raise a family, and carry on the gift."

Emily shook her head like she was praying this was a dream. She calmed herself.

Emily Zhang took a deep breath and said, "Last question, before we celebrate. _Did you die with honor?_"

Frank hesitated, and nodded.

His mother gave him a large smile, and led him in the kitchen.

"What do you want, _Ar-Tu?_ Is there anything I can get for you?"

"It's okay, Mom. I'm just happy to see you again."

She almost killed him (again) with another bone-crushing hug.

STAND BY ME LINE BREAKER

Nico di Angelo wasn't exactly sure what to do. Until he saw a small house with Di Angelo painted on the door. He braced himself for the worst and rang the doorbell.

"Hi, we're the di An- OH MY GODS, NICO. I'M SO SORRY", a female voice said.

Nico started sobbing like the hormonal twelve year-old he was. It was the first time he saw Bianca's face in years.

"Oh, Nico. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you there like that. I abandoned you and that's not what sisters do. I-" Bianca rambled.

"Bianca, Bianca. It's alright. But I thought you moved on?" Nico asked.

"I only said that so you wouldn't dwell on me. I didn't want to be brought back to life." Bianca said.

Bianca was crying again, and they just stood there hugging each other.

A beautiful lady was walking over with a cup of coffee.

She spoke with a strong Italian accent, "Bianca, what is with all the-" Maria di Angelo dropped her cup. "My son."

"Mom!" Nico exclaimed like a little boy and hugged his mother with all his might.

"Nico, you're so big. I wish I could've seen you grow." Maria cried.

The three of them just stood there on the porch, holding each other, and wishing it could've ended up differently.

WE'RE GOING TO BE FRIENDS LINE BREAKER

Frank and Leo were already in the freakishly huge condo that they are supposed to share when Nico got there.

The six of them aren't exactly sure how they're all going to fit in. Until Nico, Frank, and Leo told them they are going to stay with their families.

Poor Jason is stuck with all girls.

But hey, they are lucky to have this much luxury.

Back to the story, of course they are all exhausted because they fought a war with a bunch of freakishly ginormous giants that wanted to murder them.

After alot of squirming and claims of being uncomfortable, they finally get settled and turn on the television.

The six of them can watch the couple who are still fending off the giants. There is no sign of stopping. Percy and Annabeth are powerful than ever.

Soon, the dead six are on the feet, shouting at the top of their lungs, cheering them on and just when the battle seems to have been won, Percy and Annabeth are dead. The Olympians win, but Percy and Annabeth, the ones who should have and deserved to live a long and happy life are dead. Gone.

There was silence, and then the sound of crying, and then flat out sobbing. The six were cursing and kicking and screaming but it didn't bring the two back.

There was a knock on the door, the sound of the door opening and then steps.

A feminine voice spoke first, "Oh my gods. Charlie, Luke. Is that Percy and Annabeth on tv?"

**I'm on Break (more updates)! Please put Viva La Vida in your review if you are actually reading this.**

**Don't Forget to R&R**!


	2. AN

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry about the wait for all my stories. I've been re-reading all my stories, and I realized, this ****_sucks._**** I might restart it later, but I'm going to focus on my better stories.**

**I'm so sorry once again,**

**Daisy 3**


End file.
